


No Thank you

by alicecrow6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Harry decides that he would rather not have a wand connected to the man that killed his parents.
Relationships: Garrick Ollivander & Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	No Thank you

Harry looked at the wandmaker, then back to the wand. 

He politely put the wand back.

“No thank you,” Harry tried to be as respectful as he could given the situation.

“Excuse me?” Mr. Ollivander asked, blinking at Harry like he was the crazy one.

“No thank you, can I have another wand instead or will I be needing to go to another establishment entirely?” Harry took a step away from the counter where the wand was now located.

“The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter” Mr. Ollivander felt the need to remind.

“So you’ve said, but as a person with something called free will, I’m going to have to deny this wand” Harry smiled at the man and wondered where Hagrid was when you needed him.

“May I ask why?” Mr. Ollivander’s tone was flabbergasted.

“I’d rather not carry around the brother wand of my parents' murderer,” Harry thought that he was being pretty reasonable in his refusal.

“I- what?” Mr. Ollivander apparently did not think the same.

“Nothing against the wand personally but I would like to not have the reminder of an insane genocidal dark lord come up every time I pull out my wand and cast magic,” Harry was trying his level best to be civil but he was kind of tired of explaining himself for something that should have been obvious to any logically minded individual.

“Well, I can't just let you try another one when you're already spoken for!” Mr. Ollivander tried to explain.

Harry wasn't having any of it.

“That’s very unfortunate. Do you mind recommending someone that can fit me for a new wand?” Harry’s face was becoming rapidly sore from all the fake smiling.

“Not anyone within England or Scotland,” Mr. Ollivander said, his large eyes looking deeply into Harry’s soul.

It made Harry very uncomfortable truth be told.

“You're the only wandmaker in England and Scotland?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Mr. Ollivander nodded.

“And no one has seen the potential problem with this?” Harry asked, needing to make sure.

“No of course not,” Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry like he was the one not making sense in this situation.

“I see, well this has been lovely, but I really must be going. I’m very sorry to have wasted your time and I hope you have a lovely day,” Harry nodded his head goodbye and hightailed it out of there completely ignoring any of the words leaving the wandmaker’s mouth.

Hagrid was standing outside with a white owl that he said was Harry’s birthday gift.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Harry.

“Thank you Hagrid,” Harry grinned up at the man, this time his smile far more real.

“Where’s your wand? Can I see it?” Hagrid asked excitedly.

“Oh I don't have a wand,” Harry told him, petting his beautiful new friend.

“What?” Hagrid blinked at Harry.

“Well the wand that chose me was the brother wand of Voldemort’s wand so I felt it was better if I just went to another wand maker” Harry shrugged.

Hagrid paused for a moment before nodding.

“That makes sense,” the man put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and Harry nearly buckled under the weight.

“I guess I just won't have a wand this year,”

“Nonsense, we’ll just pop over to France and get you another one,” Hagrid assured. Harry thanked the man profoundly and the two were off.

A new wand was waiting for Harry, one not connected to a man that attempted to kill him and succeeded in killing his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me wondering why Harry heard that tidbit of information and still bought the wand.


End file.
